Il était une fois
by darkbutterbiscuit
Summary: Alice et Jasper sont si unis... On connait un peu leur histoire. Jasper le soldat. Mary Alice la folle.  Mais que s'est-il passé réellement ? Que s'est-il passé avant ?
1. Bienvenue, petit humain

_**Bienvenue sur cette fiction !**_

_**L'idée de l'écrire m'est venue alors que j'en écrivais une autre, que je ne devrais pas tarder à publier. Passez faire un tour et laissez des reviews. ;-)**_

_**Les fictions sur Alice et Jasper sont trop rares à mon goût... Alors j'y remédie =D**_

_**Je ne précise pas de quel point de vue j'écris. Je trouve que ça casse un peu tout. De toute façon, je pense que vous n'aurez pas de difficultés à comprendre de qui il s'agit. Mais si vraiment vous êtes perdus, je mettrai le P.O.V au début du chapitre =) Nous verrons au fur-et-à-mesure.**_

_**Voilà ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans le livre appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**  
**


	2. Prologues

_**Voilà le prologue, où plutôt devrais-je dire les prologues. Un pour Jasper, un pour Alice. Soyez indulgents ^^**_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Il est évident que tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. _

___

* * *

_

_Juin 1948, Quelque part en Amérique du Sud._

Je contemplai un instant le vampire face à moi, ses yeux rouges flamboyants m'observant avec une haine à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Protecteur face à la nouvelle-née que j'étais chargé d'éliminer. Je jetai un œil à cette vampire aux yeux cramoisis. Je pouvais sentir sa peur. La colère de mon ami aussi. Je fis un pas. Peter montra les crocs.

« Peter, ça va aller.

- Ne. L'approche. Pas, grogna-t-il en détachant chaque mot. »

Je l'observai. Je ne connaissais pas cette émotion. Cette émotion étrange, un mélange des autres, sorte de catharsis de toutes les émotions mélangées.

Peur. Attention. Tendresse. Joie.

Tout se mélangeait, se confondait pour n'en former qu'une seule, pour former, je le savais, un assemblage plus complexe. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Je l'aime, Jasper. »

C'était cela. De l'amour. Mais... Maria ne disait-elle pas m'aimer ? Pourtant, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela chez elle à mon égard. Elle attendait jute l'obéissance, la satisfaction de ses désirs. Peter dut percevoir mon trouble. Il fonça dans la brèche.

« Jasper, mon ami, elle ne t'aime pas. Tu comprends ? Tu es son outil, ton don lui permet d'exercer un meilleur contrôle sur son armée. Tu es sa marionnette, Jasper. »

_Tu es sa marionnette._ Ces derniers jours, j'avais senti naître en Maria les même émotions que Nettie et Lucy à une époque. De la peur. Pas clairement exprimée, mais de la crainte. Elle s'éloignait de moi, exigeait l'obéissance absolue.

_Tu es sa marionnette_. Toutes les certitudes que je m'étais bâties jusqu'ici s'écroulaient. Mon monde se détruisit à cause d'une simple phrase de mon ami. J'implosais littéralement.

« Jasper, nous partons. Viens avec nous. Tu ne supportes plus cette vie. Viens avec nous. Fuyons. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un t'attend, par delà le monde. Viens, mon ami. »

* * *

_Décembre 1920, environs de Biloxi._

Je me réveillai. Tout me paraissait si clair, si net. J'étais en forêt, couchée à même le sol. Ou dans un parc; En tout cas, il y avait des arbres. Je pouvais voir chaque particule de poussière, entendre les sons les plus lointains. J'inspirai, bien que cela ne m'apparut plus comme une nécessité. Mes poumons se remplirent, mais plus avec cette avidité d'autrefois, ce besoin vital. Les odeurs affluèrent, je pouvais les décomposer. Chaque fleur, chaque senteur, certains plus agréable que d'autres. Je me relevai, mais à peine cette idée m'avait-elle effleuré l'esprit que j'étais debout. Je vis mes affaires, là, à côté de moi. Quelques vêtements abimés, un miroir, une brosse à cheveux. Je pris le miroir. Un hurlement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Mon visage tait parfait. Ma peau était devenue très pâle, j'étais devenue pratiquement parfaite. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître. Mais surtout, surtout... je contemplai avec effroi les deux prunelles rouge vif qui se reflétaient dans le miroir.

Qu'étais-je donc ?

« Mademoiselle ? »

Je me tournai instantanément vers la personne en face de moi. Un homme d'environ quarante ans, chasseur à en juger par sa tenue. En croisant mes yeux, il ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi. J'inspirai. Son odeur m'explosa au visage.

Je n'étais plus moi. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre, j'étais _autre chose_. Alors que l'homme s'enfuyait en hurlant, je bondis en avant, le rattrapai à une vitesse surnaturelle, lui tirai la tête en arrière et mordit le plus naturellement du monde dans son cou. Le liquide chaud coula dans ma gorge, apaisant la brûlure qui la consumait, et l'homme se débattit de moi en moins fort, jusqu'à tomber, inerte, sur le sol, encore tiède. Je compris alors ce que j'étais devenue. Une créature mythique, un monstre remonté des enfers.

Un vampire.


	3.  Forgive me, son 

_**Et voilà, enfin le chapitre 1 !**_

_**Je me suis un peu informée sur la guerre de sécession, et allez savoir pourquoi, j'imaginais mal Jasper prendre part à cette guerre en suivant l'idéologie des Sudistes. (Eh oui, difficile de salir ainsi on dieu xD). **_

_**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Mars 1861, Rider Creek, Texas._

« Tu viens chez chez les Barcley ce soir ?  
- Aucune idée, Grand-Pa vient de se mettre en tête de rénover la clôture du fond...  
- Mais il peut à peine marcher ! »

Je désignai du menton le marteau et la grosse bobine de fil accrochée à la selle. Will rit légèrement, puis me salua et repartit en direction du ranch de son père. Je grimpai à cheval et partit en direction opposée.

J'avais pratiquement été élevé par mes grands-parents. Je connaissais vaguement mes parents, trop occupés à Houston pour prendre soin de leurs enfants. Il m'avaient gardés avec eux jusqu'à mes 9 ans, mais lorsque ma sœur naquit, mon père décréta que c'était trop et nous envoya tous les deux chez nos grands-parents paternels. Quitter la ville de Houston pour la campagne texane. Quitter Houston et mes quelques amis pour Rider Creek. Quitter ma famille. Quitter ma mère.

Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Je passai la barrière du ranch sans même descendre de ma monture. En dix ans, j'étais devenu l'un des meilleurs cavaliers de Rider Creek. Le fils Withlock et Pop'n'Cream étaient une légende dans ce village de ranchers d'à peine un millier d'habitants. D'autant que cette jument étaient considérée comme une « carne indomptable » et que Grand-Pa l'avait achetée pour une bouchée de pain. Blanche et brune, comme si on avait découpé des morceaux de brun sur sa robe. Indomptable, on n'en fera rien à part du steak. En deux ans, elle était devenue ma compagne de tous les jours, excellente au travail.

Après un petit galop sur le chemin qui serpentait de l'entrée du domaine à la maison en bois, j'arrêtai net la course de Pop. Elle renâcla, la poussière nous aveuglant. Je ne reconnaissais que trop bien la voiture bourgeoise garée devant la maison. J'aurais voulu faire demi-tour. Mais cela aurait été une preuve de lâcheté, et Grand-Pa ne m'avait aucunement éduqué comme ça. Je descendis, laissai la jument là. C'était l'un des nombreux compromis qu'elle attendait des humains et que les « cow-boys » qui l'avaient « matée » avait refusé de comprendre. Je lui laissais sa liberté de mouvement, et en échange elle ne bougeait pas, ou très peu, restant toujours dans un cercle de dix-mètres.

J'entrai dans la maison, les bottes résonnant contre le plancher et les éperons tintant à chaque pas. De fils de la ville à 7 ans, j'étais passé cow-boy à 17 ans. Changement radical.

Il était bien là. Seul. Mon cœur rata un battement. Où était ma mère ?

« Mon fils... murmura-t-il. »

Il adoptait toujours ce ton penaud lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi.

« Père. »

Moi, je restais de marbre. Je n'avais accepté de le voir que deux ans après notre séparation, et de lui parler deux ans encore après. Je savais parfaitement que cela lui faisait mal, je lisais la souffrance dans ses yeux. Mais je n'avais plus aucun sentiment pour cet homme. Il était mon responsable juridique, point à la ligne. Je n'avais jamais été proche de mon père, même enfant. « Ton père a beaucoup de responsabilités, mon chéri, le justifiait toujours ma mère. » Responsabilités. Il était risible, dans son costume à la Abraham Lincoln. On m'avait appris les bonnes manières, et bien qu'éloigné de la ville, j'avais reçu une éducation soignée. Plutôt bon élève, d'ailleurs. J'étais assez en avance, et à seize ans le précepteur avait cessé de venir. J'étais grand et je devais entretenir le ranch de mon grand-père vieillissant. Mais j'avais continué à lire, à m'informer. J'étais un des rares capables de lire et d'écrire dans cette ville, et je rendais service dès que j'en étais capable.

Grand-Ma me sourit faiblement en signe d'apaisement. Je remarquai alors seulement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Habituellement si calme, toujours de bonne humeur. Grand-Ma était une personne positive, apaisante. Elle n'avait pleuré qu'une fois, lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son frère. Je me forçai à respirer un grand coup, mais la panique m'étreignait le cœur.

« Je... Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé... commença mon père.  
- En effet. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas vous éterniser. J'ai une clôture à réparer et des chevaux à étriller.  
- Jasper. Fais preuve d'un peu plus de respect, s'il te plaît. »

Je me figeai. Grand-Pa se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux gris fer planté dans les miens. Je baissai le regard.

« Veuillez m'excusez, Père. »

Le dernier mot me brûla la bouche, mais je tentait de rester de marbre.

« Dis-lui, Harry, déclara simplement Grand-Pa à l'adresse de mon père. »

Lassitude. Tristesse. Voilà comment je l'imaginais. Ses yeux gris étaient ternes, dénués de l'étincelle un peu malicieuse que j'y détectais habituellement.

Les gens affirmaient toujours que je lui ressemblais énormément, surtout au niveau du visage. Carré mais pas anguleux. Mon père lui était anguleux. Triangulaire, même. Menton pointu, nez camus, on ne pouvait pas dire de lui qu'il était beau. Mais riche, ça, il l'était. Immensément, même. Mon père se tourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus croisèrent les miens. Il les baissa et retint sa respiration, comme en proie à une grande douleur. Puis il soupira et murmura.

« Jasper, je... Comment expliquer...  
- Tu n'as jamais su dire les choses franchement, Harry. C'est ce que je ne supportais pas chez toi. »

La voix rocailleuse de Grand-Pa était froide, inexpressive. Il n'accusait pas. Il constatait.

« La ville ramollit. Tu as en face de toi le fils que j'aurais aimé que tu sois. Jasper est un fils du Sud. Il a été façonné par la poussière et le travail, il monte à cheval et sait tout faire. Persévérance, courage. Tout cela te fait défaut. Tu es faible. »

Les épaules de mon père s'affaissèrent légèrement.

« Maintenant dis-lui et puis pars. Retourne avec les faibles et laisse mon petit-fils tranquille. Il n'a pas besoin de ton aide. »

Mon père était muet, les yeux baissés. Grand-Pa avait résumé ma pensée. En un mot, il avait tout résumé. _Tu es faible_. Tout était dit.

Une minute passa, mon père semblait foudroyé. Plus aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il releva une nouvelle fois le regard et croisa le mien. Il tint une second face à mes yeux verts. Les yeux verts de ma mère. J'étais complètement vide d'émotion à cet instant. A nouveau son regard fuit le mien.

« Ta mère est morte il y a deux jours. Pardonne-moi. »

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Vos avis me sont précieux =D Positifs ou négatifs, tant que c'est constructif !  
**


	4. My new home

**_Et voilà, chapitre 2 ! _**

**_/!\ Notez que Jasper et Alice ne vivaient PAS DU TOUT à la même époque. Il aurait eu 56 ans (s'il était resté humain) l'année de la naissance d'Alice. Mais j'avais très envie d'écrire des deux points de vue en même temps, c'est moins lassant, pur vous à la lecture comme pour moi à l'écriture._**

**_Disclaimer : _**_Tout l'univers de twilight à S.A.R Stephenie Meyer ! *tapis rouge*_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Janvier 1919, Biloxi, Mississippi._

« Non ! Laissez-moi ! Papa ! PAPA ! »

Je me débattais comme une folle, mais du haut de mon misérable mètre cinquante-cinq, il y avait peu de chance pour que je puisse échapper aux deux infirmiers qui me tenaient. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je m'épuisais à tenter de m'arracher à la poigne des deux hommes. L'un d'eux me regardait avec pitié, l'autre était totalement indifférent. Un troisième fit signer un papier à mon père. Je compris alors que c'était lui qui avait orchestré cela. Mes forces m'abandonnèrent, je tombai à genoux, en larmes.

« Papa... Pourquoi ? Sanglotai-je. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ma fille, ma Mary, c'est pour ton bien. »

Je lui jetai un regard douloureux. Ma mère se tenait dans ses bras, en larmes, murmurant sans cesse : « John, pourquoi ? Oh, ma pauvre fille, ma fée... »

Ma fée. Ma mère m'avait toujours appelé ainsi. Ma fée. La fée avait perdu ses ailes, coupées par son propre père. La magie prenait fin. Soudain, une tornade de cheveux châtain clair sortit de la maison. Ma mère voulut l'arrêter, mais ma sœur lui échappa et se rua sur moi. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, et elle était née à l'aube de la guerre. La première guerre mondiale. Mais nous n'avions pas été réellement concernés. Si ce n'est que les visions avaient commencé à cette époque. J'avais prédit la mort de mon frère. Sa femme se retrouvait veuve. Elle avait accouché il y a quelques mois et ma mère l'avait prise sous son aile.

Cynthia s'accrocha à moi.

« 'Liiiiiice ! Tu pars pas ? J'veux pas tu pars ! »

Les infirmiers, attendrit sans doute, relâchèrent la pression sur mes bras. J'en profitai pour les libérer et serrer ma sœur contre moi.

« Cynthia, ma Cynthia adorée... Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. Maman est là pour veiller sur toi.

- 'Liiiiiice ! »

Je laissai de grosses larmes chaudes dégouliner sur mes joues. Ma sœur, ma chérie, mon ange. Elle qui aimait tant les poupées, qui aimait tant les habiller. Je l'aimais et j'étais forcée de l'abandonner. Uniquement parce que j'avais une famille peureuse. La réalité me gifla : ils avaient peur. Je le lisais dans les yeux de mon père, je le voyais sur le visage de ma mère. Ils avaient peur de moi. Les larmes redoublèrent.

Une domestique, les yeux effrayés, m'arracha ma sœur des bras, tandis que les infirmiers me tiraient en arrière. Cynthia se débattait en hurlant, je me démenais comme une forcenée et les mains des deux monstres qui me tenaient se serraient toujours plus fort. J'avais mal. Mal partout. Et surtout, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.

Ils me jetèrent sans ménagement à l'arrière de la camionnette et refermèrent la porte. Je me retrouvai dans un parallélépipède de métal froid. Hurlant ma rage et ma douleur, je tapai comme une forcenée contre les parois de la camionnette, qui démarra tout de même. Peu à peu, les cris de ma sœur s'évanouirent et je me laissai glisser contre la paroi froide. Les perles salées sortaient en flot continu de mes yeux, se déversaient sur mes joues, pour finir leur course sur le sol glacial. Je me recroquevillai en chien de fusil, ignorant les soubresauts du véhicule. Une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine. J'avais peur. J'avais mal.

Brutalement, mes yeux se voilèrent, et le tourbillon habituel m'emporta. J'étais coupée du monde. Une pièce noire. Un corps qui se tordait. Des décharges. Des cris. Une voix sadique. Un visage rempli de sueur. De nouveaux cris.

Une douleur terrible à la joue me ramena à la réalité. Un infirmier me giflait, son visage n'exprimant ni peine ni pitié. Juste du détachement.. Je tentai de lui échapper, mais j'étais à terre, il était au-dessus de moi. Il m'assena encore une ou deux claques, bien qu'il ait vu que j'étais réveillée. J'avais mal, tout tournait autour de moi. On me redressa violement, ma tête cogna contre quelque chose. J'eus encore plus mal. Je sentais mes forces m'abandonner, un liquide chaud coulait le long de mon visage, me voilait les yeux; c'était épais, chaud. Du sang. A travers ma conscience chavirante, j'aperçus un grand bâtiment austère, pratiquement dépourvu de fenêtre, ceinturé de barrières.

Ma nouvelle maison.

L'asile.

On me fit franchir un grand portail en fer sculpté. Mais derrière l'oeuvre d'art, il y avait les piques en haut, les barreaux serrés. Des chiens étaient attachés à l'entrée, de gros chiens de garde qui aboyaient, l'oeil fou, babines retroussées. La peur me serra le ventre, l'adrénaline se répandit dans mes veines. Ma vision s'éclaircit légèrement. Je voulus me débattre, mais l'on me passa de force un vêtement. Camisole. J'avais mal. Les jambes en coton, chaque muscle me brûlait. Mais un instinct animal me poussait à m'accrocher aux derniers lambeaux de conscience. Chaque pas était un combat. Mes poumons se gonflaient avec difficulté, ma gorge était sèche, mes yeux piquaient. Mais je refusais d'abandonner. Franchissant le rideau de douleur, je parvins à me rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les aboiements s'éloignaient, et nous nous approchions du grand bâtiment sale. Nous entrâmes dans un couloir. Je saisis vaguement des bribes de conversations.

« Folle... visions... dangereuse... »

Je tentais toujours de me débattre, dans un ultime sursaut de volonté. Mais mon corps était à bout. Mon esprit était à bout. J'étais une épave.

Un homme jeta sur moi un regard où brillait une lueur qui n'augurait rien de bon. Puis il cracha :

« Jetez-moi ça au trou. »

A nouveau, on me secoua. Je n'aspirais plus qu'à faire cesser la douleur. A me laisser aller au noir qui voulait m'envelopper. Il y eut des cris, un grincement, je heurtai le sol avec dureté, les bras toujours repliés dans cette position inconfortable. J'aperçus une dernière fois la lumière de la porte qu'on refermait, puis je me laissai glisser dans les ténèbres, couchée au sol comme une poupée désarticulée.


	5. How old are you ?

**_Mieux vaut tard que jamais !  
L'inspiration m'a manqué un moment, et je dois vous avouer que là je ne suis pas super en forme, donc en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas...  
Bonne lecture ! R&R !_**

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Tous les personnages issus de la saga appartiennent à S. Meyer. Les autres sont à moi. Pas touche._

_

* * *

_

_Juillet 1861, Houston, Texas._

J'émergeai lentement, et m'étirai, courbaturé par le voyage dans ce taudis de diligence. Quatre parois de bois sur quatre roues, tirées à pleine puissance par quatre chevaux. L'horreur totale pour la colonne vertébrale, sans parler de la chaleur écrasante en ce début d'été.

J'avais mis un mois à me remettre de la nouvelle. Mon père était parti sans un mot, et je ne lui avais même pas accordé un regard d'adieu. Si tant est qu'il en exista encore, les derniers filaments de relation entre mon géniteur et moi étaient définitivement détruits. Le Mississippi n'aurait pas suffit à remplir le vide entre nous. C'était fini.

Honorine Sambrin. Descendante d'une famille de colons français. Décédée le 21 mars 1861 à l'âge de 39 ans.

À présent, l'idée était claire, établie, acceptée. Mais durant le dernier mois, j'étais passé par plusieurs phases, allant de la tristesse au désespoir en passant par la colère, et même, je le craignais, par une certaine folie. Fou de rage et de douleur, je m'étais littéralement emmuré dans ma chambre, refusant de m'alimenter, ou uniquement le minimum vital. Je ne sortais plus, restais dans le noir à essayer d'étouffer ma douleur, sans parler de celle de sa famille et de leur pitié. Puis un soir, je m'étais endormi comme une masse. J'avais eu de la fièvre, j'étais resté comateux pendant une bonne semaine, procurant par la même occasion une grande inquiétude chez mes grands-parents. Et je m'étais réveillé un matin, les idées claires, l'esprit en paix. Personne n'en avait plus parlé, la vie avait repris comme auparavant.

Enfin, non, pas tout à fait. Pendant ce laps de temps était arrivée la guerre. Les troubles politiques à propos de l'esclavage s'étaient envenimés et les Etats du Sud faisaient sécession les uns après les autres. Et en mars, les Etats confédérés avaient adopté leur propre constitution.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'avis. Des esclaves, je n'en avais pas vu des masses, et ignorais beaucoup de ce sujet. Je voulais un échappatoire à ma vie qui chavirait, je désirais partir loin, loin de ma famille, loin des souvenirs, loin de la douleur. Alors, encouragé par une politique de recrutement efficace, j'avais décidé de me lancer à corps perdu dans une guerre dont je ne connaissais que vaguement la cause et dont je n'osais même pas imaginer les conséquences. Je voulais me défouler. Je voulais changer, dire au revoir à une vie trop lourde.

Alors j'avais préparé un sac, et à la plus grande fierté de Grand-Pa, j'avais annoncé que j'allais « défendre l'honneur du pays ». Je le connaissais trop bien. Ses yeux gris avaient étincelé, il avait redressé son dos voûté par les ans et s'était mis à clamer la nouvelle à qui voulait l'entendre. Certains de mes amis m'avaient suivis. D'autre pas.

La seule chose qui avait fait vaciller légèrement ma décision, ce fut les larmes dans les yeux de Constance. Elle n'avait que 8 ans, mais elle avait parfaitement compris la situation. La résonner m'avait poussé à bien réfléchir à mon départ, et m'avait conforté dans mon choix.

« _Ne pleure pas, Connie. On se reverra bientôt_, avais-je tenté une ultime fois au moment de monter dans la diligence.  
- _Non. Tu ne reviendras plus. Je suis triste._  
- _Si, je reviendrai._  
- _Non._ »

La certitude absolue dans le regard azur de ma sœur m'avait fait frissonner. Mais j'étais parti quand même.

Et aujourd'hui, j'étais là, affalé comme un vieux routier dans une diligence puante. Waw. Bonjour les voyages, l'aventure, le soldat qui part au combat.

La diligence s'arrêta, et les quelques passagers sortirent avec un soupir de soulagement. Je serais bien venu à cheval, mais j'avais laissé Pop'n'Cream à ma sœur. Je refusais de voir la première se faire charcuter sur un champ de bataille et je voulais laisser à la seconde une trace de moi. Car oui, je ne reviendrais peut-être pas. Mais c'est le risque de tout voyage... Non ?

« _Excusez-moi... Le recrutement ?_  
- _Démerde-toi, mon gars. T'es à Houston ici, pas en rase campagne._ »

Le cocher partit d'un gros rire gras que son compagnon ne tarda pas à partager. Je laissai passer, je n'avais aucune envie de me battre quelques minutes après mon retour dans ma ville natale. Mourrez comme les alcooliques que vous êtes, moi j'ai un but dans la vie !

Me laissant guider par le flot humain, je ne tardai pas à me retrouver sur l'avenue principale. Quelle variété ! Il y avait ici tous les gens possibles et imaginables, et je remarquais seulement combien j'étais empreint de cette naïveté campagnarde. Les hommes, affairés ou perdus, riches ou pauvres, tristes ou souriant, se pressaient sur les trottoirs, au bras de leur compagne. Certains femmes se promenaient, pratiquement toujours par groupe de minimum deux. Étonnement, je ne ressentais pas l'oppression d'un rancher qui se retrouve dans une grande ville : au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qui me manquait.

Je marchai un moment, m'appropriant l'agitation ambiante, goûtant à l'activité de la ville. Finalement, je décidait de trouver une chambre pour la nuit et de m'engager demain. La guerre attendrait bien une nuit.

Cette chambre, ce fut dans un saloon de bonne réputation que je la trouvai. Une femme rondouillarde, parée d'une robe à corset affreuse mais douce comme une mère, servait des clients qui pour la plupart, étaient déjà sérieusement enivrés. Alors même qu'elle m'amenait mon repas, elle s'assit lourdement sur un tabouret qui trembla sous le choc. Elle soupira, et je pouvais presque palper sa lassitude.

« _Peut-être seriez-vous plus heureuse ailleurs._ »

Elle me sourit faiblement, ses iris bruns vacillant légèrement à la lumière des bougies. L'air surchauffé et enfumée nappait toute peau humaine d'un mince film de sueur et donnait une apparence de moiteur crasseuse à quiconque poussait le battant du saloon. Mais sans cela, ce n'eut plus été un saloon.

« _Mon gamin, c'est facile à dire. Tu as toute ta vie devant toi, moi j'ai déjà pas mal de route dans les pattes._  
- _Vous n'êtes pas si vieille, et les possibilités sont multiples._  
- _T'es un brave gars, toi. Tu travailles où ?_  
-_ Je suis venu m'engager._ »

Elle blanchit et de releva brusquement, horrifiée.

«_ Oh non... Non, non, non... Tu vas pas aller à la boucherie, t'as encore rien vécu, gamin. Tu ne connais rien, et tu vas aller te laisser faucher par ces stupidités. Allez, tu as quel âge ?_  
- _Dix-sept..._  
- _Dix-sept ! Ça a même encore jamais fait l'amour et ça va crever éventré ! Oh seigneur, seigneur !_ »

Piqué à vif par sa dernière réplique — pourtant vraie —, j'allais bafouiller une réponse convenable, mais des cris à l'extérieur et un début d'attroupement attirèrent mon attention. Laissant là ma matrone bouleversée, je me frayai un chemin à travers les clients, tendant le cou comme tous à mesure que les bruits se faisaient plus proches. Enfin, après avoir poussé deux bonnes dizaines de corps suants pour me libérer de la foule, je me retrouvai face à un groupe de quatre ivrognes. L'un tenait un cheval apeuré, et les trois autres s'amusaient, bouteille en main, à faire tourner fou le cavalier. Il faisait trop noir pour que je puisse distinguer ses habits, mais je m'avançai légèrement, me démarquant des autres. Cela attira un instant l'attention des ivrognes, et deux d'entre eux, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur leurs lèvres boursouflées, se dirigèrent vers moi.

« _Mais regarde-moi qui voilà..._  
- _Qu'il est beau mon puceau !_ »

Encore ? Visiblement, c'était la seule échelle sociale ici : votre capacité à sauter sur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une femme. Et vu l'état général des gens autour de moi, j'étais quasiment certains que beaucoup auraient été incapables de faire la différence.

L'un des deux sauta lourdement vers moi, et l'alcool ralentissait à tel point ses réflexes qu'un vache aurait eut le temps de le voir venir. Je me déplaçai d'un pas sur le côté, et il s'écroula au sil, s'assommant lui-même. Bon, eh bien ça, c'était fait. Le second était un peu moins pâteux et s'élança avec plus de vigueur. Mais en seulement deux coups bien assenés, il rejoignit son compagnon au sol.

Je me posai un instant. J'avais réalisé tout cela avec une grande froideur. Le fait de leur envoyer mon poing dans la figure pour de les voir assommés à mes pieds ne semblait pas m'atteindre. Insensible ? Peut-être.

Une main saisit la mienne et je sursautai, prêt à en découdre. Mon « agresseur » recula d'un pas en riant, pourtant je lus une certain appréhension dans son regard. Moi ? Je lui faisais peur, moi ? Surpris de mon propre effet sur les gens, je jetai des regard à côté de moi. Non, j'étais seul.

« _Merci, je vous dois une fière chandelle !_  
- _Je... Euh... De rien._ »

Il rit à nouveau. Un peu plus petit que moi, je parvins malgré la nuit à distinguer ses traits : autrefois ils avaient été doux, mais son visage carré était à présent marqué par les stigmates du temps et de l'inquiétude. Quelques rides entre les sourcils, des pommettes creusées qui accentuaient encore la fatigue de son visage. Il me serra vigoureusement la main, et j'eus presque l'impression que mes os ployaient sous sa poigne de fer.

«_ Comment vous appelez-vous ?_  
-_ Jasper Withlock, monsieur._  
- _Eh bien Jasper, enchanté. Je suis Joshua Gordon. On se reverra peut-être._ »

Délaissant ma main martyrisée, il empoigna avec autorité les rênes de sa monture qui bougeait encore énormément. Je fis alors seulement attention ai fait qu'il avait mis KO les deux autres hommes. Il grimpa en selle avec aisance, puis partit dans la direction opposée. Abandonnant à la curiosité maladive de la populace les restes de l'échange, je retournai dans le saloon. La matrone m'ordonna de monter prendre mon bain puis d'aller dormir, marmonnant « _un enfant, Seigneur, un gamin..._ » à la fin de sa phrase. J'obéis sans rechigner et sombrai dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêves.

* * *

« _Suivant !_ »

Le recruteur désigna d'un geste vague une direction à l'homme devant moi, et celui-ci s'eloigna en regardant ses pieds avec résignation.

« _Nom ?_ »

Il m'aboya littéralement la question au visage.

« _Jasper Withlock._  
- _Ville d'origine ?_  
- _Rider Creek._  
- _Date de naissance ?_ »

Je m'etais préparé à cette question, et avait fait mentalement le calcul pour atteindre l'âge réglementaire de 18 ans. J'ouvris la bouche, et retint de justesse la réponse réflexe, à savoir la vérité. L'homme me jeta un regard agacé.

« _T'es pas tout seul, mon gars._  
- _09 mars... 1843._ »

Merde. J'avais hésité. L'homme arrêta d'écrire et me coula un regard suspicieux. Je restai calme, soutenant son regard. Il sembla se tâter, puis soupirs et s'adressa au soldat derrière lui :

« _Bon, allez, fais-le moi sortir. Je veux pas d'enfants dans l'armée._ »

Je voulus protester, mais rien n'y fit. Alors que je me lançais dans une explication détaillée, une voix tonna derrière nous.

« _Bon Dieu, Funter ! Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez pour me déboucher ce bordel ? Y'a plus rien qui avance !_ »

Le soldat qui me conduisait dehors se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous.

« _Je reconduisais ce jeune homme, lieutenant Gordon. Il n'a pas l'âge réglementaire._ »

Je me retournai vivement en entendant le nom du lieutenant. Était-il possible que... Mais oui, c'était bien mon homme de la nuit passée, droit comme un I sur son cheval bai. Il me jaugea un instant du regard, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« _Ah ! Mais c'est mon boxeur de la nuit dernière ! Alors comme ça, tu veux t'engager ?_  
- _Oui, lieutenant._  
- _Mais c'est qu'il a déjà les bons réflexes ! Bon, on ne va pas titiller sur une année. On récolte assez d'incapables que pour laisser filer un volontaire comme lui._ »

Et le soldat, sous l'ordre autoritaire du lieutenant, me ramena au recruteur. Celui-ci inscrivit une fausse date de naissance en bougonnant.

« _J'ai rien contre toi, mon gars, mais mon fils a 16 ans, alors ça me fait un peu peur. Tu sais faire quoi de beau de tes dix doigts ? Tu montes à cheval ?_  
- _Je suis né dans un ranch._ »

Bon, c'était un peu enrobé, mais c'était comme si ! Visiblement, je lui avais dit exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre, puisque son visage s'éclaira. Un léger sourire secoua furtivement ses lèvres sèches, et il murmura : « _J'm'en vais t'écarter des bouchers._ »

« _Parfait, parfait ! Tu peux suivre Funter. Il en manquait plus qu'un !_ »

Je signai le papier d'engagement et suivit à nouveau le soldat. Il me désigna un chariot où plusieurs jeunes hommes étaient appuyés, discutant sans retenue avec un sergent. Je m'approchai avec assurance.

« _Vous êtes ?_  
- _Jasper Withlock, sergent._  
- _Eh bien voilà, le compte y est ! En piste, les gamins, on décolle !_ »

Je grimpai au côté des autres et le chariot se mit en route. Nous étions six. William Simspon, Gerald Bucker, Andrew McKellan, John O'Malley, Igor Strawsky et moi. Nous avions tous ce bel enthousiasme presque juvénal à l'idée d'aller nous battre. Entre jeunes hommes, on est pas trop regardants et on ne s'embarrasse pas de toutes les formes de méfiances qui viennent avec l'âge : en seulement un quart d'heure, nous formions déjà un groupe plus ou moins homogène. Les conversations allaient bon train, et je me détendis, oubliant les tensions de ces derniers temps. J'avais toujours été assez influencé par les gens autour de moi, ou du moins par leur comportement. J'étais sensible aux ambiances, aux tensions, aux joies... Grand-Ma appelait cela de la « sensibilité », Grand-Pa préférait du « charisme ». Qu'importe.

A mesure que le chariot progressait et nous nous éloignions de la ville, un pressentiment grandissait en moi. Pourquoi les autres hommes partaient-ils à pied aux entraînements ? Pourquoi notre petit groupe avait-il été mis à l'écart ? La question me brûlait les lèvres, mais le respect de la hiérarchie me condamnait à me laisser guider.

La réponse vint après une autre interminable demi-heure à se maintenir sur une route cabossée et sèche, la poussière nous piquant les yeux et nous asssoiffant littéralement. On arrêta les chevaux devant la maison principale d'un grand domaine. Un drapeau confédéré battait au rythme du vent à l'avant du bâtiment. Un homme sortit sur la terrasse, pipe en bouche, un sourire paternel éclairant son visage.

« _Simpson, Withlock, occupez-vous des chevaux ! Bucker, prenez leurs affaires. Le soldat Parkin va vous guider jusqu'aux écuries._ »

Une dizaine de minutes après, nous avions détaché les deux chevaux couverts d'écume du chariot, et nous suivîmes un soldat blond jusqu'à un bâtiment allongé à l'arrière.

« _Vous avez de la chance..._  
- _Ah bon ?_  
- _Oui. Vous faites partie de la cavalerie directement, et c'est d'ici que sortent les meilleurs. Ça vous mettra à l'abri pour au moins quelques mois, et avec un peu de chance vous échapperez à la boucherie. Ils recrutent souvent des officiers ici._ »

William me jeta un regard attristé. De nous six, il était le plus « sanguin », et avait une hargne parfois incontrôlable. Moi, je ne savais trop quoi en penser. On nous avait écartés, c'était clair à présent... Je séchai le cheval, lui donnai de l'eau, puis sortit avec Simpson de l'air étouffant des écuries. Le soleil embrasait le ciel, se couchant sur la sécheresse de mon premier jour en tant que soldat.


	6. I've to do it, sorry

_**Eh oui ! Je suis de retour ! Il n'y a pas d'explication, rien. J'ai juste arrêté, et maintenant j'ai envie de recommencer =)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer habituel ;-)**  
_

* * *

_Décembre 1920_

Douleur.

Je me recroquevillai un peu plus alors qu'un spasme me parcourait la colonne. Froid ? Douleur ? Peur ? Il m'était devenu impossible de les discerner. Je n'avais plus le temps de philosopher, à présent je me laissais juste lentement mourir.

Ils ne me soignaient pas. Ils ne cherchaient même pas à le faire. Ils expérimentaient simplement le meilleur moyen de détruire psychologiquement quelqu'un. Nous étions des bâtiments vacillants qu'ils détruisaient pierre par pierre. Si l'un des murs venait à s'écrouler, ils le reconstruisaient, pour mieux l'écorcher brique par brique par la suite. Une brique de conscience par journée. C'était ainsi que je mourrais. Lentement. Patiemment. Douloureusement. J'étais là, terrassée, démembrée psychiquement. Je n'étais plus rien. J'étais devenue une chose affolée, harassée, animée d'ultimes sursauts de volonté. Je n'avais plus que de brèves périodes de conscience : mon esprit démoli parvenait à peine à rassembler ce que je percevais en une vision cohérente. Ma vie, mon quotidien se résumaient à des flashs.

Ils avaient réussi.

J'étais devenue une bête.

La porte de mon univers s'entrouvrit en grinçant, un rai de lumière effleura mon visage pâle. La terreur me noua le ventre, l'adrénaline nourrit mes muscles et je me réfugiai dans un coin comme une chienne apeurée. Recroquevillée, j'observais avec effroi ce simple trait lumineux, dans lequel dansait la poussière. Je percevais indistinctement des voix.

Mes sens s'étaient altérés depuis mon arrivée ici. La bouillie inconsistante qui nous maintenait en vie avait rendu mes papilles insensibles. Les cris, les coups m'avaient percé les tympans, et aujourd'hui il fallait me parler dans l'oreille pour que je comprenne mon interlocuteur. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, et un jour où je m'étais enfuie, le soleil m'avait brûlé les yeux, rendant mon univers flou et indistinct pour le reste de mes jours. Trop rouée de coups et trop souvent soumis aux impulsions électrique, mon toucher avait perdu de sa sensibilité jusqu'à devenir de marbre, et je ne percevais pratiquement plus ce qui m'entourait.

Quelqu'un s'approchait. Le rayon de lumière disparut, j'entendis des bruits sourds. Je me resserrai plus dans le coin.

**« Alice, c'est moi… Ne crains rien »**

C'était lui. Je me jetai dans ses bras protecteur dans un gémissement affectueux. Le chien affolé sait toujours vers qui se tourner. Cet homme était froid. Sa peau, je veux dire. Sa peau était glaciale, et pourtant il était le seul ici qui m'apportait un peu de chaleur. Il me serra contre lui, déposa un baiser doux sur mon front, puis me repoussa légèrement. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, et sentit quelque chose contre moi. Surprise, je sursautai et me débattis.

**« Chut… Ce n'est qu'une couverture… »**

Une couverture ? Je me figeai. Il la posa sur moi, je m'y enroulai, tentant de sentir au maximum cette sensation inconnue depuis si longtemps. C'était ça, alors, « doux » ? Certains mots n'avaient plus de sens pour moi.

**« Tu vas bien, mon ange ? »**

Je hochai la tête vigoureusement et me blottit contre lui. Je l'avais rencontré il y a six mois… c'est ce qu'il avait dit en tous cas. Il s'appelait Charlie. Il avait du m'apprivoiser comme on apprivoise un animal sauvage. Lentement. Un pas par jour. Un mois pour m'approcher. Un mois pour me toucher. Il m'avait apporté de la nourriture. Du réconfort.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je le sentais tendu. Inquiet. L'avantage quand l'instinct –car oui, les humains ont encore un instinct, mon animalisation m'avait permis de le laisser s'exprimer- prend le dessus, c'est qu'on gagne une sorte de « sixième sens ». On sent les gens. Qui est votre ennemi, et qui ne l'est pas.

**« Alice, je dois te parler. »**

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui. Je n'aimais pas le ton de sa voix. Il était trop sérieux. Il était mon rayon de bonheur, et mon rayon était sombre aujourd'hui. Il se rapprocha et me serra contre lui.

**« Mon ange, que vois-tu ? »**

Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Mes visions étaient mon enfer, la cause de ma vie de bête. J'avais renié mon don, je détestais qu'il m'en parle. Mes visions, c'était le mal. Je devais me guérir du mal.

**« S'il te plaît.**  
— **C'est toujours la même. »**

Ma voix était éraillée, faible, usée par l'absence de parole. Je ne parlais jamais, sinon de brèves phrases avec lui.

**« Raconte-la moi.**  
— **Non.**  
— **Alice, c'est important… »**

Je soupirai. Ce n'était même pas la peine de résister.

**« Je vois… Un homme. Très beau… Il est dans une forêt, je crois. En tous cas, entouré d'arbres.**  
— **Comment est-il ?**  
— **Blond. **Il frémit.** Ça va ?**  
— **Oui… Tu as vu ses yeux ?**  
— **Rouges. »**

Cette fois-ci, sa main serra la mienne avec force. Je ne comprenais pas. Cette vision avait beau me faire peur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience la prochaine fois où je verrais quelques secondes de cet inconnu. Avec ses cheveux couleur blé mi longs, son visage superbe… Je pouvais sentir qu'il jouerait un rôle dans ma vie. Il était important, mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Quelque chose m'échappait, comme à peu près tout dans ma vie.

**« Alice… Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement. Mais je vais devoir le faire. Très vite. »**

Je ne dis rien. Il marqua une pause, puis soupira.

**« Demain. »**

Un frémissement me parcourut : ce simple mot avait sonné comme une sentence de mort.

* * *

**[Agnes Obel – Wallflower ]**

La délivrance était enfin arrivée. Après ces heures, ces jours, ces années –j'avais perdu toute notion de temps- à me laisser dévorer par ce feu brûlant, tout s'était enfin apaisé en moi. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, d'où je venais, ni même comment j'étais parvenue ici. Je savais juste que j'y étais. Le paradis. La délivrance. Mon cauchemar prenait fin.

Mes doigts, étrangement sensibles, reposaient dans quelque chose de long, de fin, légèrement humide. _De l'herbe ?_ Il y a de l'herbe au paradis ? Après tout, pourquoi pas…

Je pris le temps de prendre conscience de mon corps, maintenant que ce feu et sa douleur insoutenable avaient cessé. Je pouvais à nouveau analyser clairement ce qui m'entourait. Étais-je matière concrète, ou pur esprit ? Je parcourus mentalement chaque parcelle de ce que mon cerveau reconnaissait comme mon corps. Je fis bouger silencieusement chaque molécule de peau, chaque atome de muscle.

Je me souvins alors brutalement qu'il fallait respirer. J'inspirai brutalement une bouffée d'air, mais bizarrement, il n'y avait rien de vital dans cette aspiration soudaine et saccadée. J'avais du mal à respirer : je devais faire un effort _volontaire_ pour que ma poitrine se soulève. Soudainement, le simple fait de respirer m'apparut comme un processus laborieux et inutile, alors j'arrêtai simplement. J'attendis. J'attendis patiemment l'appel d'air dans la gorge, le manque, la pression dans la poitrine. J'attendis, mais rien ne vint. Cela contredisait absolument mon instinct, pourtant, j''avais l'impression qu'en moi se disputaient deux fluides, deux _natures_.

Il faudrait tôt ou tard que j'ouvre les yeux. A quoi ressemblait le paradis ? Et puis, au final, c'était quoi, le paradis ? J'avais l'impression que tout ce qui me passait par la tête en ressortait aussitôt. En fait, j'avais l'impression que j'étais si faible que je serais même incapable de me relever.

J'inspirai à nouveau, déclenchant par la même occasion une brûlure insoutenable dans ma gorge. Encore. Encore la souffrance. Alors, tout n'était pas fini.

Je contemplai le ciel au-dessus de moi. Quelques nuages, si ouateux qu'on avait envie de les toucher. Un insecte passa au-dessus de moi, et je pus détailler jusqu'à chaque facette de ses yeux multiples. Je me relevai brusquement, mais à peine la pensée m'avait-elle effleuré l'esprit que j'étais debout. J'étais affreusement faible –je m'en rendais compte à présent- pourtant je ne tremblais pas. Pas un mouvement, pas un souffle, juste une totale immobilité. Aux aguets. Comme une bête apeurée prête à bondir.

Mon regard descendit lentement jusqu'à un sac sur le sol. Dans le baluchon usé, un miroir, quelques guenilles. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Je saisis le miroir, le tournai vers moi et me retrouvai face à la bête la plus superbe que j'ai jamais vue.

Elle avait un visage petit, avec un fin nez relevé, une bouche fine, un visage doux. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses et sombres, d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le noir jais et le brun foncé. Mais ce qui me fascina et me terrifia à la fois, c'étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient rouge vif, un rouge pur, brillant, sanglant. Rouge sang. Rouge passionnel.

Je ne pris conscience qu'il s'agissait de moi que lorsque, par réflexe, je touchai ma joue, et que la main de l'inconnue toucha sa joue également. Dans un cri, je lâchai le miroir qui se brisa sur le sol verdoyant. Mais qu'étais-je, pour l'amour de Dieu ?

**« Mademoiselle ? Puis-je vous venir en aide ? »**

Je me retournai brutalement en feulant –je _feulais_, pour l'amour du Ciel !- vers l'inconnu. C'était sans aucun doute un chasseur, un homme dans la quarantaine, cheveux poivre et sel, regard protecteur. Qui le devint moins lorsqu'il croisa mes pupilles écarlates. J'inspirai, et son odeur m'explosa au visage. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que j'étais sur lui, lui renversai la tête en arrière et mordit rageusement dans son cou. J'aspirai son sang goulument, me calmant à mesure qu'il s'éteignait. Je laissai tomber le cadavre encore tiède à même le sol, et mit quelques instants à me remettre du choc.

Je ne connaissais ni mon nom, ni mes origines, ni comment j'étais voire même pourquoi j'étais ici.

Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : j'étais devenue un vampire.

A présent que mes forces semblaient à nouveau complètes, un immense sentiment de puissance m'envahit, pourtant largement dominé par l'horreur. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais horrifiée. Mais des traditions, des souvenirs auxquels je n'avais plus accès m'assuraient qu'un vampire était une chose monstrueuse et immonde. Alors même que je me questionnais sur la logique de cette conclusion, quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit, qui allait changer ma vie –ma mort, pardon- à tout jamais.


End file.
